Naruto's Final Fantasy and Underworld
by Demondog666
Summary: Naruto has been bitten by a werewolf and a vampire, making him a hybrid.  His long lost sister Yuffie finally comes to see him, but can she and her friends help him?  NaruxHina, KimixTayu, CloudxTifa, YuffxVince, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's Final Fantasy and Underworld

Hello, here's a new story for you guys. Don't worry though; I'm still working on my other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the Final Fantasy's, or Underworld.

To say it was a bad day for Naruto Uzumaki would be an understatement. A huge wolf had bitten him when his team and him were on a mission.

_Flashback_

_The mission was to stop a vicious creature that had been killing people in a small village. _

_Team 7 was looking, waiting for it to come so they could kill it. When it finally came, what they saw shocked them. The being was a giant wolf standing on two legs; black fur covered its entire body, and large fangs that looked capable of biting through metal._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were getting out their weapons to prepare for battle. But the creature didn't attack. It just stood their looking at them._

_Then, all of a sudden it was right behind them. The wolf grabbed Naruto and bit him on his left shoulder._

_He fell over on the ground, screaming in pain. While he was getting up he noticed that the wolf was gone._

Flashback end 

'What a great day this has been,' Naruto thought sarcastically. He was sitting on a hospital bed while a doctor was treating his wound.

_Five minutes later with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura_

"We've checked the wound for rabies and thankfully, there are none. But when we took some x-rays we found something strange." The doctor said.

"What would that be, is it anything serious?" Kakashi asked in worry.

"We're not sure, that's why we think it would be best for him to stay the night." He replied.

"Very well, if you find anything tell me." Kakashi said.

"Sensei, will Naruto be alright?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think it might be anything serious?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure about the answer to either of your questions. All we can do for now is wait and hope he'll be alright." He replied.

Right outside the village 

"Is this the place Yuffie?" A man with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah, it is Cloud." A girl who seemed to be about fourteen or fifteen replied.

"So this is where you used to live, and where your little brother lives right now huh?" A teenager who also had blonde hair that seemed to be about eighteen said.

"Yes Tidus, I can't wait to see Naruto-kun again after all these years." The girl named Yuffie replied.

"I wonder if he's anything like you?" A woman with mid-back length hair said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"You know, hyperactive and loud." A girl with brown neck length hair who seemed the same age as Tidus.

"Stop picking on me Yuna." Yuffie said.

Everyone just laughed.

Pretty short I know, probably not very well done either but I'll try and make the next one better.

**Remember to review. I'm also up for some suggestions for the story.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	2. Unknown Memories and Long Lost Family

Hey, sorry for the long update. I've been on vacation, I got swimmers ear, and a bunch of other things have been keeping me busy. Anyway, here's the second chapter to the story. Also be sure to check out my other story "Naruto the Kryptonian."

Oh, and to ACTION NARUTO LOVER, I'm going to be making a NaruxTayu fic soon. I'm still working on the name but when I've thought of it I'll tell you. What I can tell you right now is that it's going to be a Dark Naruto fic, not an evil Naruto, but still dark.

Unknown Memories and Long Lost Family 

As everyone was entering the gates Yuffie was overflowing with delight that she was back at her home and that she was going to get to see her little brother again after 12 long years.

"So where do we head to first?" Asked Cloud.

"Well we have to go to the Hokage so he knows that were here, and then I'll ask him where Naruto is so I can see him." Yuffie responded.

"Well let's get going I'm tired of waiting to meet your brother." Tidus said.

"Tidus, show some manners." Yuna ordered.

"Yes Yuna." Tidus responded.

The Third Hokage was having a rough day today. Why, you ask? He found out that Naruto had been admitted to the hospital because of his first C-Rank mission. (A/N: Yeah, I'm having this be their first C-Rank mission but don't worry, I'll have them go to the Land of Waves which is really an A-Rank mission but it was a C-Rank mission at first.)

Then he heard a knock on his door. 'If this is more paperwork to add to my stress I swear I'm going to take the kunai I have in my holster and rip it to shreds.' Sarutobi thought.

When the door opened a hyperactive girl and some other people came in.

"Hey there old man." The girl said.

The Third raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Sorry but, do I know you?" He asked.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, I was still two, of course I don't really remember you since I was a baby but you're the Third Hokage so I know you have to be the old man my father talked about."

"Your father?" He asked in confusion. Then it hit him like a ton of kunai (A/N: That's got to hurt).

"Yuffie is that you? I can't believe how much you've grown!" He said.

"Yeah, oh by the way these are some friends of mine. The guy with the huge sword is Cloud; Tifa is the one with the long black hair and black clothes, that's Yuna with the staff, and the last one is Tidus with the blue sword." She said.

"It's nice to meet you all." The old Hokage said. They all bowed in response.

That's when Sarutobi realized something. "Yuffie what did you mean when you said that your father talked about me." He asked.

"Well you see my father is still alive." She said.

"Wh-what, but how did he survive the sealing?" The third asked.

"I'd rather tell you and Naruto-kun at the same time." Yuffie said.

"I see, you want to see your little brother again." He said.

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Very well but I think I should tell you something first." The old Hokage said.

"What is it old man?" Yuffie asked.

"You see, Naruto is now a ninja and we've been giving his team many D-Rank missions. About two days ago though he demanded for a C-Rank mission so I decided that the they were all ready since Naruto gave a big speech of how he wasn't a little kid anymore."

"Then what happened?" Tidus asked.

"Well you see the mission was to stop a beast that was killing people from a small village. When Naruto's team confronted the beast it turned out to be a giant black wolf that could stand on both of it's legs. Before they even got the chance to attack it came up behind them at super speed and bit Naruto on the shoulder." He finished.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where is he right now?!" Yuffie asked in worry.

"He is in the hospital. It's nothing serious he should be alright but the doctors said they found something inside him and thought he should stay the night." Sarutobi responded.

The old Hokage then lead them to the hospital.

"_Why do you have to go though honey? We both know you'll be able to survive the sealing." A woman said._

"_I know, but we have to go. I have to wait for the right day to turn him so he can help stop the war." A man's voice said._

"_Why can't Yuffie and I stay with him?" She asked._

"_You have to wait for the right day to help him as well, he is a carrier and if the vampires find out that he is one and that he's our son they'll kill you, Yuffie, and him." He answered._

"_These villagers will probably just see him as a monster. Not many will treat him as the hero he is supposed to be." The woman said._

"_That may be true but he will survive. I promise, one day we will return to him and be the family we're meant to be."_

"_Do you think he'll hate us when we finally come?" She asked him._

"_Yes, but we'll explain to him why we had to leave." The man said._

"_Very well, I'm going to hold you to your promise about us being a family." She said._

"_Don't worry, I never break my promises, that's my nindo." The man responded._

_They kissed and the man headed outside with a baby in his hands._

Naruto woke up sweating to see he was still in his hospital bed and that it was only a couple hours since he was admitted.

"Man, what a weird dream." He said.

Naruto then heard the door open and saw that it was the Hokage and some people that he had never seen before.

"Hey there old man, who are they?" Naruto asked.

The youngest of the group then came up and hugged him.

"Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you again after all this time." She said.

"What, who are all you people, what the &$# going on!?" He asked/yelled.

"Naruto, this will come as a really big shock but I'm your older sister Yuffie." She said.

His eyes widened in shock (A/N: She did say it was going to come as a really big shock).

"What are you talking about? I don't have any family." He said.

"Well our parents thought it would be best that you didn't find out until the right time." Yuffie said.

"Parents?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, they're still alive." She said.

There was silence for a moment until he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't believe it, I have a family." He said.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here now." She comforted.

"Hey, did you say that your name was Yuffie." Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did." She responded.

"In my dream, there were these two people, a man and a woman, who mentioned you." He said.

Yuffie's eyes then looked to the side as she bit her lower lip.

"Naruto I have to tell you about the wolf that attacked you."

"How do you know about the wolf." He asked.

"I told her." The Third Hokage said.

"You see Naru-kun, from the description the old man gave me that wasn't a wolf, it was a werewolf." She said.

It took a minute for Naruto to digest this information before he screamed at the top of his lungs like he had never screamed at the top of his lungs before (A/N: He's really loud don't forget).

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"

Everyone in the room covered their ears. 'Man, he's even louder than Yuffie.' Tidus thought.

"Yeah, and the dream you had wasn't a dream, it was the memories of our father."

"Our father? Wait, why do I have his memories?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, that werewolf that bit you was our dad." She said.

"Our dads a werewolf?" He asked.

"Yes and when a werewolf or vampire bite you they get your memories from your blood and you also get their memories."

"Vampires? Sheesh, so much information coming at me so fast." Naruto said.

Then he realized something. "Wait, if our father was a werewolf, why weren't you and I already ones?" He asked.

"He didn't turn into a werewolf until after we were both born." She answered. "I know you've already got a lot of info going through your head but I have to tell you that our mother was a vampire."

There was another moment of silence.

"My…..family….is….the……COOLEST FAMILY ON THE PLANET!!!" He shouted.

"You don't find it scary." Yuffie said.

"No, It's so cool I'm a werewolf." He said.

His big sister smiled at him and said, "Yeah, by the way, a werewolf is called a lycan by some people, it means the same thing but I just thought I should tell you."

"Oh, by the way who are all these people?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's Cloud, Tifa, Yuna, and Tidus," she said while pointing to them.

"Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Like wise." They all said at the same time.

"Naruto, I told the doctors that Yuffie already knew what was inside you so you've been released from the hospital."

"Alright!!!" He said.

"By the way, Yuffie, who were our parents?"

"They told me not to tell you until they came to the village." She responded. "They want it to be a surprise."

"Ah man." He said in disappointment.

Well there's the second chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if it was that good though but the next one will be better.

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but I need more reviews first to see if it was good. Remember, you can put up suggestions. You can also flame me so long as the flames aren't harsh and its just stuff you think I need to improve on.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	3. More Memories

**Hello again everyone. I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story so far.**

**Now I will respond to some of the reviews.**

**Ero-kun: After reading your review I decided that I'm going to have Naruto get pissed off at his family for some secrets they kept from him in later chapters.**

**Dragon Man 180: Yes, Cloud and Tidus will teach him how to use a sword. So will another person but I'm not going to tell yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Underworld.**

**Now let's get on with the story.**

Naruto was walking out of the hospital with his big sister and new friends. He couldn't wait to introduce them to everybody.

While lost in thought he failed to notice the rock that was about to hit his head. "Ouch!" He was rubbing his head while his sister was taking a look at it to see if there were any bruises.

Then she heard a villager yell something. "Why didn't you just die you little demon?" They said. This pissed off Yuffie and everyone else. More villagers were about to throw more things at Naruto but Cloud and Tidus destroyed anything that was.

"Why are you protecting the demon brat, he's caused us enough pain already." A man yelled. Right when he finished Cloud's sword was near his neck.

"Go ahead and call him a demon again, I dare you." He said.

A very stupid woman came up to Naruto and was about to strike him with a knife. Before she even got close, Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed her neck.

"You are dead you piece of s#$!" Naruto said.

"Little bro stop, she isn't worth it!" Yuffie said in a worried voice.

When he realized what he was doing he let the person go. She and the rest of the villagers ran away.

"W-what was I d-doing? I could have k-killed her." The blonde shinobi said.

"Shh, don't worry, it's something that lycans experience when they are bitten. If someone tries to kill them they act on animalistic instinct and try to kill them back. It will just take to some getting used to so that doesn't happen again." She comforted.

"Thanks big sis." He said. "Hey no problem." She replied.

"By the way, I don't think my apartment's big enough for all of you guys." He said.

"Not to worry, we are going to be staying at our manor." Yuffie said. "Manor? We have a manor?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." She responded.

There was silence for about thirty seconds.

"WE HAVE A FR&& MANOR AND NOBODY TOLD ME ABOUT IT!?!?!?" He shouted.

After about five minutes of walking the blonde shinobi and his new friends arrived at the household.

"It's so huge." Naruto stated.

"Well, let's go in." Yuna said.

When they got in Naruto gaped at the sight. There so much space and a lot of expensive looking stuff. He saw furniture that looked better than what was at his apartment.

"Wow." Was the reply from the young lycan.

"So you like it huh?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, man I can't believe I live here now." Naruto said.

Yuffie smiled but than a thought came to her mind.

"Hey Naruto, why were those people attacking you and calling you a demon?" She asked.

The blonde werewolf paused for a minute. When he turned around his big sister saw that he had tears in his eyes. But she could tell that it was more than just sadness, it was of anger and hatred.

"For the past twelve years, I have had to put up with hateful glares, insults, and being alone. Whenever a kid's parents saw them with me they took them away calling me a demon."

Everyone was shocked. Then Yuffie remembered something.

"Is it because of the Kyuubi?"

His eyes widened that she knew that but then again their parents must have told her since they used to be from Konoha.

"Yes, they thought I was the monster that attacked Konoha reincarnated in human form. So they shunned me, but not once have they tried to beat me until now. Probably because they thought I was weak after coming out of the hospital."

"It was the Yondaime who sealed it into you right?" The older ninja said.

Naruto nodded.

"What do you think of him for doing that?" She asked hoping he wouldn't give the answer that was going through her head.

"I'm not sure. He is part of the reason my life has been so screwed up but he was just doing what he could to save the village.

Yuffie was relieved but then she thought, 'He might react differently when he finds out.'

That was when Tifa and Yuna came up to him.

"You don't have to worry anymore kid. We'll help you out." The blacked haired superhuman said.

Naruto looked up at them with tears in his eyes but with a confused look on his face.

"We're going to make sure that the villagers won't hurt you for something you're not." The summoner said.

He looked up at all of them and smiled. "Thanks." The blonde werewolf said.

"No problem." Tidus said.

"Hey Yuffie, can I ask you something?" Naruto said.

"Sure." She replied.

"Do you know when Mom and Dad are going to come to the village?" The black haired ninja was in deep thought for a moment. "I think Mom is supposed to come tonight." She said.

"Tonight!?" He shouted. "Yes, what's the big deal?"

Then she saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm finally going to get to meet her." He said happily.

Yuffie smiled and gave him a hug.

"We'll be a whole family soon." She said.

"Yeah, but when will Dad get here." Again she went in deep thought. "Not sure. You'll have to ask Mom."

"Okay. Hey, I want you guys to meet my friends, come on!!!"

Later 

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were all at Training Ground 7. The silver haired man was throwing kunai at his students to train them on their speed.

"YOU GUYS!!" Someone yelled.

Everyone stopped. "What was that?" Sakura asked. "I think that was Naruto." Sasuke replied. "But he's supposed to be in the hospital." She said.

"There he is now. It looks like some people are with him." Kakashi said.

When they could see him clearly true enough, there were some people with him.

"Naruto who are these people, and why aren't you in the hospital?" His sensei asked.

"I'll tell you about that in a minute but first I want to introduce you to my sister." The lycan said.

Everyone paused.

"Your sister?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, here she is."

One of the people stepped forward. "Hello my name is Yuffie Namikaze nice to meet you." She said.

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Yuffie?" He asked.

The girl looked at him for a minute.

Let's see headband over left eye, mask covering lower half of face, and there's supposed to be some kind of porn book."

He then pulled out his favorite reading material to fit the description.

"Yep, your Kakashi Hatake."

"So you're Yuffie? I can't believe how much you've grown." He said. "You bet." She replied.

Kakashi then came down to her ear. "So when is Minato-sensei coming?" He asked. "Not sure, but my mom is supposed to be coming tonight so she can turn Naruto into a hybrid."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"So sensei has already bitten Naruto?" He questioned. "Yeah, that wolf you guys tried to stop on that mission was my dad."

"How did you know about the mission?"

"The Hokage told me. We'll have to talk about this later though."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Naruto asked. "Nothing little bro." Yuffie said.

Naruto shrugged and went back to talking with his two teammates.

"So Naruto when did you find out you had a sister?" Sakura asked. "This morning, about the same time I found out that my family owns a manor."

"You have a manor?" Sasuke said. "Yes." Was the lycans reply.

Naruto then realized something.

He went over to his sister.

"Hey Yuffie, can I tell them about the bite?" He said. "I'm not sure Naruto, not to many people should really know about this."

"I trust them. They're my friends."

"Well, if you're sure."

"Okay, thanks." The blonde said.

He went back over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey you guys, there's something I need to tell you." "What is it Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Well, remember that wolf that bit me a couple of days ago?" They nodded. "That wolf was a werewolf and it was my dad."

Please enter cricket chirping.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled.

"You know, I had that same reaction except with more upper case A's and less upper case T's and question marks and exclamation points." He said. (A/N: Don't believe him then go to the second chapter.)

"Naruto, how can you be a werewolf? There's no such thing?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure how it's possible either but I have been feeling really different lately."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi said.

"Whoa sensei you scared me!" The blonde said in surprise.

"Just tell me what you mean." The silver haired man said.

"Okay, well earlier today when I got out of the hospital the villagers started attacking me."

His team gasped when they heard this. He was attacked?

"Attacked you!? Why did they do that?" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not sure." He lied. He couldn't tell Sasuke and Sakura about the Kyuubi yet. "But while they were helping to fend them off," pointing to Yuffie and everyone "a woman came up to me and was about to hit me but I grabbed her by the throat and tried to kill her."

His friends couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naruto tried to kill someone? He was always a hyperactive kid who hated killing.

"Did you kill her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Yuffie snapped me out of it before I could. What's really weird is that-ah!!!"

"What's wrong little bro?" Yuffie said.

"My head…..m-more memories."

"More memories?" Kakashi questioned. (A/N: I seem to be putting in a lot of questions in this chapter, but hey oh well.)

"When a werewolf or vampire bite you they get their victims blood memories and the victim gets theirs as well." Cloud pointed out.

"So he's seeing his fathers' memories?" Sasuke asked. "Yes he is but he'll be fine." Yuna said.

"I wonder what he's seeing?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm not sure, I just hope he doesn't see his face." Yuffie said in worry.

"Why?" Sasuke said.

"That's a secret. Let's get him back to the manor." She said.

_Blood memory: _ (A/N: That's what we're gonna call the flashbacks that he and some other characters get from being bitten. Notice I said "other characters." That's right, more people will become werewolves, vampires or hybrids.)

"_Minato, Minato!" Someone yelled._

"_Yes sir?" Was the response._

_Naruto seemed to looking through the eyes of the person who was talking. It was probably is father._

"_We need to get to the ceremony, they're announcing the princess of the humans."_

"_Okay, I'm coming Dad." He said_

'_If it is my father's body that I'm in then that's my grandfather.' Naruto thought._

_Five minutes later:_

_Our favorite blonde shinobi was now seeing vampires, lycans, and humans. The humans on the vampires' side seemed to come from royalty, as did many of the undead creatures they were standing with. The others on the side of the lycans looked like slaves. The wolf creatures also seemed to be as well._

'_I'll have to ask Yuffie about this later.'_

"_Silence please!" Someone yelled. "Presenting their majesties, King Sora and Queen Kairi Uzumaki!"_

'_Uzumaki!' The blonde thought._

_Everyone applauded as two humans came up with smiles on their faces._

"_Thank you all for coming. Not only is today the day that my daughter becomes princess of the humans, but the day of her turning as well!" The King said. When he was done a girl with red hair and purple eyes came up beside him. She looked to be about fourteen._

'_Wow, she's beautiful!" Minato thought._

'_So I can hear his thoughts? That's pretty cool.' Naruto said._

_Then the red haired girl started to speak._

"_Hello to everyone out there. I'm glad that you all came. It's hard for me to believe that I'm the "chosen one". I will do my best to lead you all when I become queen."_

_Applause could be heard from everyone._

"_Now here is King Xemnas and Queen Larxene of the vampires!" (A/N: I know I'm using names from Kingdom Hearts but I don't have time to come up with something else, I have to do my homework!)_

_Two vampires came up. The silver haired one began to speak. (A/N: Just imagine them as how they look like from Kingdom Hearts.)_

"_We hope that everyone of you will remember this day. For not only have we found the chosen one of the vampires, but the chosen one of the lycans as well!"_

_There were murmurs between everyone. They seemed to be surprised about something._

"_Now here is Roxas Namikaze!" He said._

"_Dad!" Minato said._

"_I know son." He said as he and Minato went up together._

"_This is a day of glorious events. I'm happy to announce that my son Minato, is the one that will help lead the lycan and human servants of the vampires!"_

_Of course more applause came._

_Minato just smiled. He felt a little embarrassed being the center of attention. He looked over to his left and saw the girl looking at him. She giggled as he blushed and turned his head quickly._

"_Let this day be remembered as Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki become immortals." Queen Larxene said._

"_Now the turning will begin." Queen Kairi said._

_That's when Kushina started to grunt. Her canines became sharper and longer and her skin became pale. Then her eyes became a light blue color. Her transformation was complete. Her eyes went back to their normal purple color since the turning was done and she could now change them between the two colors._

"_Wow, she looks beautiful." Minato said out loud. His father, the kings and queens, and Kushina all turned to him._

"_Oh man, did I say that out loud?" He asked._

_Before they had a chance to respond he yelled in pain. Everyone looked up to see that the full moon was now out. Minato's transformation was a bit…er…a lot different._

_His fingernails grew longer and his eyes became pitch black. He could feel his canines grow._

_He fell on the floor holding his stomach._

"_Minato!!! Are you alright son?!"_

"_I-it hurts!!" He yelled._

"_You'll be alright boy, just a little bit longer and you'll be alright!" His father said._

"_Aa__**hhh**__!!!" The young boy yelled as his voice became more demonic._

_He lifted up his shirt and saw his ribcage becoming bigger. The bones in his legs and feet were also changing. His normally blonde hair became black and soon his whole body was covered in black fur. A tail grew out from the back his waist and his snout became bigger._

"_**Raahhhhh**__!!!" He yelled as he threw his father into King Sora._

"_Father!" Kushina yelled._

"_We're alright honey! Back away from him though!"_

_She did as she was told._

"_**RAAAHHHHH**__!!!!!" Was the final yell of pain as Minato got up._

_When he did everyone looked at him in awe. He didn't look like a second-generation lycan or a first generation. He looked just like the first werewolf to ever walk the earth except with black fur._

"_Minato, can you hear me?" Xemnas asked._

_The black haired lycan turned around. He stared at Xemnas for a while until suddenly he disappeared._

"_Where did he go?!" Larxene asked._

_Her husband looked around until he felt breathing on his head. He looked up and saw Minato right there showing his teeth._

"_**KILL, KILL, KILL**__!!!" Minato yelled._

_His victim tried to punch him but the lycan just grabbed the fist with his hand and did the same with his other when the king tried to punch him again._

"_He's really powerful!" Xemnas said._

_That's when Minato kicked him right in the gut with his new superhuman strength._

"_Gah!" The king said in pain as he clutched his stomach._

_Seeing his chance, the werewolf clawed at his prey sending the vampire into a wall._

_Everyone began to panic. Vampire and lycan guards came up. The lycans transformed and tried to subdue Minato with the help of the vampires. He just punched and kicked all of them out of his way._

"_**Must kill. Need to destroy!!**__"_

"_Minato stop!!" Someone yelled._

_He turned around and saw that it was Kushina. She had tears in her eyes._

"_Please stop. I don't want anyone to die." She said._

_The young werewolf went on all four of his legs with his ears down. He whimpered and sniffed Kushina._

"_Hey it's okay now." The young vampires said._

_He began to wag his tail happily as she scratched him behind the ears._

_Xemnas got up and went over to them. Minato lifted his head and looked at him apologetically._

"_No need to worry young man, it's what every lycan goes through when they first transform. Though I must say it was never this bad." He said._

_That's when the black wolf began to change back into his human form._

"_W-what happened? Why is everything looked so beat up? Why do you look so beat up?" Minato asked._

"_I'll explain everything later for now let us go and enjoy the feast we have in the dining room." His father said._

"_Um, okay." The blonde haired boy responded._

_Everyone began talking as if nothing happened. Minato followed his father in the dining room. He looked back at Kushina, talking with her friends._

_She noticed that he was looking at her so she smiled and winked. He looked away blushing. She and her friends giggled at this._

"_So do you like him?" Her best friend Keira asked._

"_Well maybe a little." She responded._

"_Oh come on admit it. You're crazy for him." Another one said._

"_I mean did you see him fighting the king? He outmatched him in strength." A third one said._

"_I just met the guy. But I will admit, he's kind of cute and really strong." The red haired girl said._

"_I bet he likes you to. He blushed twice around you, he said you were beautiful out loud, and he seemed really happy when you were scratching him behind the ear." Keira said._

"_I'll try and get to know him a bit more later but for now let's go and eat." Kushina said._

_Blood memory end:_

Naruto woke up sweating.

"So what did you see little bro?" Yuffie asked.

He lifted his head and saw his friends and his sister with him in a room of the Namikaze manor.

"Well I saw that woman from the other memory there except younger and learned that my dad became a chick magnet when he got superhuman strength." The blonde responded.

"Ah." She said.

"Hey wait a minute!! I thought you said that Dad didn't become werewolf until after we were born!!"

"Oh, I said that? Sorry, he actually became one without getting bitten because he was the "chosen one". Same goes for Mom to."

Naruto sweat dropped at the fact that she made a mistake like that.

He then said, "So Mom is a vampire? Hey wait a minute how come we were born human?"

"Well I was born human because they weren't bitten. You were born a lycan/vampire mix. Mom and Dad turned you into a human so the vampires wouldn't find you."

"Why do the vampires want me? I remember something about that in the other memory."

Yuffie was about to respond but Kakashi held her shoulder and spoke first.

"Alright, we'll explain more later. Right now we have to get into some decent clothes."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Your mom is going to be here in an hour."

"Oh man, one hour?! I have to hurry."

He was about to get out of the room when he realized something else Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by "we"?"

"Dobe, were going to meet your mother also." Sasuke said.

"So are the Hokage and the Council." Sakura said.

"Geese, so many people coming over." He said.

"Well let's stop wasting time and hurry. Dinner's made but we still need different clothes so let's get going." Tifa said.

"Alright." Naruto said.

We'll go into different rooms. Naruto you get dressed here; there's a tuxedo in the closet." Yuffie said.

"Gotcha." He responded.

When everyone left Naruto got into his tux and thought, 'I'm finally going to meet her.'

He couldn't have been happier.

Man, done at last. I began writing this chapter in August and stopped. Then I continued last month and stopped. Finally I wrote some yesterday and today so I'm sorry for the long wait. The reason for me stopping was because I was trying to come up with some ideas for this chapter. That and school is keeping me busy. Uh, I hate science homework.

**Remember to review and tell me if this was good or not. Also remember what I said about the flames, not to harsh.**

**I'll try and update in a couple of weeks. I don't want to make everyone wait for two or three months again. Also check out my other story "Naruto the Kryptonian". I'm going to try and update a new chapter for that two.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


End file.
